Respiratory Distress
by swaggersaur
Summary: "They're not in space but she wants the space between them gone. " There were perks to being a lifeguard, namely being that she could check out the boy with the red swimming trunks and black beanie without anyone knowing the wiser. / AU Beckdam sexytimes. For Mature Audiences.


**_A.N._**_ Sexual Beckdam because I feel like we deserve it due to all the shit the writers are going to throw at our ship this season. Hope you enjoy. Not including this in Translucence because I may or may not add a second part due to the fact that I like this alternate universe. Let me know if you'd be interested in a continuation of this into a multi-chaptered (5 chapters maximum) story. I'm considering it versus keeping it a standalone oneshot. Reviews and comments are very welcome._

_EDIT: For clarity's sake, just mentioning that in this AU, Adam is already on T and has had his top surgery._

* * *

**Respiratory Distress**

* * *

She really likes this job.

The job itself isn't the greatest.

Sure, being out in the sun all day is giving her the best suntan she's had since Bible Camp three years ago and yes, the complimentary free pool pass isn't the _worst_ deal she's ever had. Still, minimum wage isn't the most mouth-watering pay in the world and she thinks she read somewhere that being in direct sunlight too long could lead to skin damage. It's the only reason she obsessively applies sunblock every two hours, despite the lifeguard manager's assurances that the sunblock he provided has a high enough SPF to last an entire shift. She doubts it.

There's no correlation between the level of SPF and how long an application of the sunblock lasts, right? She's pretty sure she's doing the right thing, judging by how the other lifeguards look like they're in a constant state of blushing. Also, the kids that are running around don't make things easier. It surprises her how almost non-existent children's instinct for survival is when they're dressed in swim suits and thrown into a pool. Speaking of which, the quickly depleting box of waterproof bandages by her chair needs to be replaced soon.

Although the job itself isn't the greatest, she finds it has its perks.

The tan and the pool pass are great and all, but she figures the advantages don't stop there. As a lifeguard, with sunglasses over her eyes and elevated on a tall lifeguarding post, she can see every bit of the large pool area and nobody can tell where she's looking. She feels almost like a secret agent of sorts, staring out across a nation and keeping it safe. This comes with the biggest perk of all.

The boy in the red swimming trunks and black beanie. It's an odd combination, but she doesn't complain. He doesn't come to the pool often, but when he does, she can't miss him. His shirts are different, but he's always got the red swimming trunks and a very weather inappropriate black beanie, hair pulled back into it. The advantages only get better.

She's allowed to stare. She probably _should_ keep an eye on the kids running around but she can't help it when he pulls off his shirt and plunges into the water. He never goes completely under – he keeps his head above the water and his beanie dry but she feels her stomach flip when he comes back out, water dripping from his body. It feels almost dirty, getting to watch this boy and his every movement without him even realizing her attention. She loves the smile he sports when he's talking to his friends getting out of the pool, and she wonders if he'd ever smile like that to her.

Now she's just getting carried away.

She knows his name, too. It's another perk of her job. She remembers pointing to him once from her seat on the lifeguard stand, asking him for his pool ID, and carefully he handed it over. She scanned over it as if she was checking to make sure it wasn't expired, but she made sure to memorize his name and whatever else she could in the three seconds she held the card.

Adam Torres. That's his name. She doesn't remember his date of birth exactly, but she does know he's in the same year as she is. His eyes are brown (she knows this from all the countless times she's stared his way, but she supposes the pool identification card says so too) and he works at a summer camp (he once came wearing a summer camp shirt). It explains why he's barely there; she wishes he was a more frequent swimmer but she only ever sees him every other week.

She forces herself to stop thinking about him.

Coming off creepy, even to herself, isn't something she wants to do and she definitely doesn't want to think about a boy who probably never gave a passing glance at that awkward blonde lifeguard sitting there with her mouth open. She'll just admire him when she sees him. There's nothing wrong with physical attraction.

It's another day passed with no sign of the red-trunks-black-beanie boy and she feels conflicted when the pool closes for the day. It's an hour to midnight when the gates are finally locked off and the pool lights turned off. The lights lining the walls of the pool are still on and she hesitates to turn them off. It's her first time working night shift and she likes the view of the pool, with the lights from the wall, the tall trees whispering nighttime songs around it, the moon reflecting off the surface of the water. It all looks surreal so she decides to sit for a few minutes, and before she can help herself, she's got both feet in the water and it's midnight.

There's a rustling of leaves and she looks back to see the gates shaking. It's suspicious but she knows the pool is part of the apartment complexes and it's a relatively safe neighborhood, so she stays silent. It's a little apparent at this point that she hasn't watched enough horror movies and it just might come and bite her in the ass, but she hasn't developed a good run-like-hell-at-strange-noises-at-night sensor yet so she sits and waits.

"Ah, fuck."

A boy tumbles over the gate, a little scraped up but with a towel over his shoulders and a surprised look on his face when he sees her. She can make out the red swimming trunks and the beanie on his head thanks to the faint moonlight, but even if she couldn't, his silhouetted figure would be all she needed (she's pretty sure she's memorized his outline and movements). He brings a hand up and scratches at the back of his neck, looking incredibly guilty, and she removes her feet from the pool and stands to face him.

"Hey… I can explain."

He says, and she notices she still has her red lifeguarding swimsuit on, with the whistle and sunglasses and everything, so she pulls off the sunglasses and lets him continue speaking.

"I really didn't think anyone would be here."

"We close at eleven." She replies, trying to sound steady.

"Yeah, I know. Look, I totally live here, okay? I have a pool ID and everything. It's just that I work all day except those rare days I get off, and I really like to take a swim before I go to sleep, you know? But I get it, it's not allowed. I'll, you know, leave."

He gives her a half-smile, looking a little scared that she might retaliate, and he steps backwards. She doesn't want him to leave yet.

"Wait." She says, taking off her whistle. "I'm off duty, so _technically_, I'm not allowed to be here either. And _technically_, I can't really kick you out."

"I can work with that." He smiles, throwing his towel over the armrest of the lifeguard stand and pulling off his shirt.

She stands transfixed, hands nervously holding her sunglasses and whistle, and she forces herself to turn her head away. The boy is already in the water, grinning like a fool as he treads the water, and her eyes stay trained on him. He swims to the side of the pool and leans against it, resting his arms and chin on the edge of the pool, looking up at her.

"Why don't you join me?" He asks.

"The pool's closed and I'm not supposed to…" She mutters in response.

"Oh, come on. What's life without a little rule breaking, huh, Ms. Lifeguard?"

"Becky. My name's Becky. Becky Baker."

"Becky Baker. That's a pretty name. I'm Adam-"

"-Torres." Her eyes widen and she sputters to cover her automatic response. "I remember uhm, looking at your pool ID before or whatever."

He raises an eyebrow and smirks before pushing off the wall of the pool and into the middle of the pool. His arms rest behind his neck as he lounges on his back, floating slightly under the surface of the water.

"Well, Miss Baker, there's plenty of room in the pool for the both of us."

Staring at the whistle and sunglasses in her hand, she wants to disagree, wants to walk back home like the good little daughter she is and call it a night. But looking at him smiling at her, half-naked but so very tangible and real and close, she hesitates and empties her hands on the lifeguard stand. Slowly, she pulls off her shorts, and shivering slightly at wearing nothing but her lifeguard swimming suit, she slips into the water.

"The pool is freaking cold." She says, wrapping her arm around herself.

"It's not _that_ bad." He says, swimming closer to her. "It's just a little chilly, I guess."

She thinks about leaving the pool, the combined efforts of the cold weather and the voice in her mind telling her to get home, but he's so close to her now and she imagines she needs to reach out only slightly to have her hands on his stomach and she halters. She keeps her hands wrapped around herself but he's looking into her eyes in this gentle way that makes her shiver again.

"You're shivering. Is it that cold?" He asks, stepping a little more close.

"Ah, no, it's fine. I'm fine." She replies, taking a step back. "Just new to this 'breaking rules' thing."

"Oh, come on, Becky. Haven't you done something you shouldn't be doing before?" He smirks.

"No." She says, crossing her arms across her chest.

"It's warm over here." He laughs, holding out his arms.

Shrugging and about to pass out from the cold, she takes him up on his offer despite her reservations and steps forward into his arms. There's a shocked look on his face when she does so and she wonders if he was only joking and if she should step back, but he wraps his arms around her and smiles. It's still cold but she feels a lot warmer. Heat is running through her body and she wonders if he can tell, but he feels as warm as his smile is and she wonders if she could ask him not to let go.

"This is a weird situation we're in." She muses, turning in his arms to face him.

"A bit." He replies. "I've been in weirder."

"So hugging strangers in empty pools is a common occurrence to you?"

"If it makes you feel better, I've never hugged a stranger as attractive as you."

She feels herself blushing but she moves her mind past it.

"Wish I could say the same." She grins.

"That's cold." He says jokingly, retracting his arms. "Go back to being cold. You'll fit in."

"Nooo, I'm sorry! Come back here, I'm freezing." She whines.

"But I'm an unattractive stranger." He replies with a smirk.

"No, no, come back. You're hot. Super hot. Now get here."

"So you're using me for my body heat! I feel so used!" He jokes, lifting his hands out of the water.

"Ugh, get here!"

She swims forward and his arms come back down, wrapping around her. He's practically a stranger, honestly speaking, but she really, really likes how she feels around him. It's so comfortable and easy and it feels like she's known him forever. A silence falls between them and she looks up at him to see him with a curious expression on his face. A thought comes to her mind. She wants to kiss him. She really, really wants to kiss him, like seriously kiss him. She wants one of those kisses that make the ladies in the first pew of her father's church faint, those kisses that romantic movies boast of.

She wants to really badly and her body warms up at the idea.

"You still chilly?" He asks, finally breaking the silence.

"Yeah, a bit."

"I have an unconventional, might-not-actually-work solution for that problem." He says nervously and she looks at him with an eyebrow raised.

"Alright, try it."

"Sure." His voice is wavering a little but he sounds a bit confident and she realizes his face is coming closer to hers.

And oh _God_ she's doing the very thing her dad would kill her for, and with an (almost) complete stranger in a pool, but she feels so giddy at the prospect that she only kisses him harder. His arms wrap around her back and pull her closer to him and her hands are holding the sides of his face. He flicks his tongue against her bottom lip and she opens her mouth and allows him entrance. Somewhere along the kiss, she forgets how cold she was moments before.

She's not innocent or anything. Okay, she is, but she's had boyfriends before (John from Bible Camp and Todd from Church) but this boy she barely knows has gotten further than they had in a month in under an hour, and she wonders if the proper thing to do is pull away. Proper sounds so_ boring _though so she moves her hands from behind her neck and onto his stomach, fingers outlining his toned muscle.

He groans when she moves her lips off of his and kisses his collarbone, and his eager hands run down her body and he clenches the top of the swimsuit. (Around here is the part where she should remove herself from him and step out of the pool, but heat is running down her body and she wants to stay warm.) She only captures his lips again and he takes it as permission, pulling the straps of the swimsuit down until the skintight suit is off of her and in his hands. He throws it towards the lifeguard stand, lips still attached to hers, and she feels the cold try to creep in.

It doesn't succeed because his hands slip down her back and pull her closer to him and she grins into the kiss. His hand wanders off her back and to her chest and his hands are awfully soft for such a careless looking boy but that's another thing she thinks she'll find to like about him. His hand massages her breast and she shivers at the contact, and she feels like she's no longer in water but she's floating somewhere along space, the pool lights becoming the stars and the small waves made by their moving bodies the gravitational pull of another planet.

Maybe they did somehow get transported to space sometime between the kisses and the throwing of her swimsuit, because she can't seem to find her breath and she wonders if wherever they are is devoid of oxygen. She opens her eyes and he does too and she's lost in blue, beautiful, mesmerizing blue. He's stepping back from the kiss and looking her up and down, appreciating her naked body, and she would've felt self-conscious but the way his eyes darken lustfully has her heart jumping.

They're not in space but she wants the space between them gone.

"You, ah, think we oughta stop?" He asks, breathless.

"We should." She replies, and she notices the way face falls before he smiles again.

"I see." He nods. "Well then, I guess-"

"But haven't you done something you shouldn't be doing before?" She mocks, smirking at the boy.

She propels herself forward and wraps her arms around his neck. He opens his mouth to reply but she grabs his hand and places it on her chest and his eyes darken. She loves the light blue hue of his eyes but she could get used to the way they darken two shades down, a dark blue that reminds her of space or the depths of the ocean or both and she can't get enough. Her giggles turn to moans when his hands begin massaging her sensitive breasts and he leans in for a kiss that she gladly reciprocates.

He walks forward into their kiss and she steps backwards until she can feel the wall collide against her back. She groans at the impact and he grabs her waist and pulls her up and out of the water. He places her down on the edge of the pool, feet dangling in the water, and after shooting a quick smile at her, he takes a step in the pool until he's between her feet. She's thinking along the lines of, "Well, this is new" and "What next?" when she sees his head lower and suddenly, she can't think anymore.

There's a quick thought of church and Sunday school and chastity and purity rings that flashes in her mind but they're quickly overcome by the sensation of his lips placing wet kisses along her inner thighs, and she so desperately wants more. His lips move higher and higher until he pauses right where she needs him most and she almost screams from the agony.

"Is this alright?" He asks in a gentle whisper, looking up at her with his beautiful blue eyes.

"Yes, yes, please, Adam." She groans. "Don't stop."

"Are you sure?"

"God, Adam, I swear if you don't go back to whatever it was you were doing-" She softly growls in response, and he chuckles at her reply before leaning back down and trailing kisses up her inner thigh again.

This time, he doesn't stop, and she throws her head back and holds herself up with her hands as his tongue finds its destination. It's new and weird and something she's not used to but damn it all if it isn't the best feeling she's ever had in a while. There's a deep feeling of need she's never had before erupting within her and she grabs at the back of his neck, his beanie falling off and into the water, but neither of them care. Her fingers find their way into his hair and she pulls him further towards her, her fingers intertwined with locks of his wet, brown hair.

Her legs lift up from under the water and she wraps them around him as his hands rest on her thighs, holding them apart. His tongue ventures deeper into her and he slowly laps at her heat, and she can barely control herself. He removes one of his hands from her thighs and his fingers dance across her thighs and find their place on her sweet spot. His tongue moves faster in her and his thumb is rubbing circles on her sensitivity and all control she thought she had is quickly slipping.

There's too much going on, too much sensory overload, and her fingers curl tightly around his hair and her back arches as she bucks against his mouth, a guttural moan escaping her mouth as she comes. It's ecstasy, and she feels like she's melted down into a million little rain drops as she shudders and rides the orgasm out. He leans back, her legs unwrapping from his neck and her hands releasing his hair, and he looks up at her with a grin. He licks his lips and flashes his teeth and she feels lightweight.

Reaching over, he picks her up again and pulls her back into the water, back into his arms. She _must_ be in space because she can't believe she could feel this weightless and free but his lips pull her back to reality. She kisses back with fervor because she doesn't know what to make of what just happened but all she knows is that she wants it to happen again and she wants to return the favor. Her hands wander down to his red swimming trunks but he gently pushes her hands away.

"Not right now." He whispers, a lazy smile making its way onto his face.

She looks at him a little confused but his smile is contagious.

"Trust me, I want you, but I've worn you out and the night sky looks so beautiful."

He leans against the wall of the pool and she leans against him, his arm around her shoulder. She can't oppose to this, this quiet serenity they bask in. There's something that feels really right when she's with him, relaxing in her post-orgasmic state and watching the moon and the stars sprinkled across the sky. Her head falls on his shoulder and he hums appreciatively, and she feels her mind grow hazy and her heart slow down. She likes this. She really likes this. But he doesn't know that she'd much rather be kissing him and staring into his eyes, because she realizes that when his eyes darken, it reminds her of the sky at twilight, a blue set on fire by the rising and setting sun. She wants to get lost in them.

The day after is a day of stressful questions and rampant mind wandering. Is she a virgin? She is, right? Whatever happened last night isn't really sex, so she's still a virgin, right? Her mind is rampant with questions when she keeps herself as calm as possible from her seat up on the lifeguard stand. Her thoughts are dashed when a familiar sight walks through the gates and she struggles to look away when Adam walks towards her.

"Hey there, lifeguard." He smiles.

"Hey there, citizen." She replies, pulling off her sunglasses.

His eyes meet hers and she wants to reach out and grab him in a kiss and watch them darken into that beautiful dark hue. Laughing at her expression, he pulls off the beanie and runs his hand through his hair.

"Really did a number on my scalp, Becks." He grins, and her mind wanders to the night before, her fingers curling around his locks and his face buried in –

She blushes and turns away, her cheeks turning the shade of his swimming trunks.

"Yeah, well. You initiated it." She coughs. "I thought you had camp?"

"I do." He says. "But damn it, I couldn't stop thinking about you. And I don't mean that in a sexual way. I mean, in a sexual way too, but like, I meant you. I mean…"

He sighs to collect his thoughts and she grins despite herself.

"What I mean to say is that, would you like to go out on date with me?"

She laughs when he asks her and contains herself when she sees him frown.

"Sorry! Sorry, I just found it funny that we're doing this all… you know… _opposite_. We barely knew each other last night and we… I don't know, it's not usually done like that. Relationships. Not that I regret it or anything. I mean, I'd… I'd love to go on a date with you but it's strange, isn't it? Everything we're doing is totally against the relationship rules."

She grins at his perplexed expression.

"You're right. We're doing this all wrong." He says, humming at the words. "But I still want to try. Nothing about you feels wrong."

He's just too adorable and sweet and she leans over from her elevated seat to kiss him on the forehead.

"After all, what's life without a little rule breaking, right?" She whispers softly.

She really likes this job.


End file.
